Have Faith In Me
by mustangs
Summary: Alternate Universe; Finn and Quinn are childhood best friends, but Rachel complicates things.
1. Chapter One

Alternate universe. Rachel has a different personality and Quinn is Finn's childhood best friend.  
I don't own Glee. Also, this story is in book format.

It had only been a day after Rachel and I began to date again when the entire school knew about it. Typical high school, eh?

"So, you guys worked it out?" Quinn asked as she opened her locker, pushing something inside. I shrugged and looked around. In truth, we really didn't. Rachel kissed me and told me that it was okay, that she forgave me. I was seriously angry, but I didn't want to hurt her, so being the pushover I am let her fall back into my life.

"Oh. Yeah. I guess," I murmured, looking around. The last thing I needed was Rachel popping out of a corner and interrogating me about talking to Quinn. Ever since that fight they haven't been on… friendly terms, I should say, and Rach gets ticked when we talk now.

"You guess? Come on, Finn. You're my best friend, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?" She turned to look at me, her hair framing her face as she pouted. Gosh, she was beautiful. My eyes fell onto her outfit; a yellow dress that made her bod look smoking ho-

"Finn?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I know Q, but I'm not sure anymore." She gave me a sympathetic look before Sam walked over and put his arms around her, pulling her into a kiss. She giggled before looking back at me.

"Text me later?"

"Promise." I smiled as they walked away, an unusual feeling coming over me. I wasn't used to it, and I couldn't say that it felt very good. I sighed as I turned the corner to the stairs. Ever since Freshman year things have been different with Quinn and I.

She wasn't my little sister anymore, and we both knew it. To me, she wasn't just a little sister; she was my best friend, and I was starting to feel something more. To her, I don't know what I am, but I hope it's still good. I was about to turn left into the Glee room when Rachel came up behind me.

"Finn! We need to talk." She said with this intense look of urgency. I shifted in my spot; what now?

"So. I saw you talking to little Miss Perfection over there and I want to know why." She put her hands on her hips and waited for me to say something. I could already feel the anger bubble up into my chest.

"God, Rach! She's my best friend! I can talk to her whenever I feel like it!" I tried not to yell, but it was pretty hard. My fists wound up as I tried to blow the steam away. She put on her best pouty face.

"Aw, Finny. I know that, but I just don't like how you were looking at her, that's all." Dang. She knew I couldn't resist how she was acting now; the damsel in distress. I pulled her closer when she started to put her hands in her face.

"Oh, no, Rach…" I murmured, holding her close and burying my face in her hair. I could feel her smile as she wrapped her arms around me.

* * *

"Where are Finn and Rachel?"

I frowned when I heard Mr. Shue speak. A collective "I dunno" went around the room as he shrugged and went over to write on the white board. I had a bad feeling; what was Rachel doing now? I still couldn't believe he was with her again.

She's been prodding after him ever since she got here last year. He was blind to how much of a witch she was, but luckily a few other people knew. Nobody cared about him like I did though, that was the problem.

I raised my hand and smiled at our teacher.

"I'll go look for them," I offered. Mr. Shue nodded and waved me away, writing away a list of songs we could choose from. I felt slightly annoyed; don't get me wrong, Mr. Shue is a great teacher, but sometimes he's so into his setlist that he doesn't _notice _anything.

Sam gave me a sad smile as he watched me walk out of the classroom. I closed the door and sighed. Sometimes he was too clingy, but how can you say no to the sweetest boy ever? When he moved here he started serenading me with the guitar, and heck, I was hooked.

I'm a huge sucker for a guy with a guitar.

Finn didn't seem to like him that much, but I pegged it off because he didn't want somebody to take his quarterback position. I laughed about it; Finn was a really good quarterback. I don't see anybody climbing to the top of the ladder anytime soon.

"_She's my best friend!" _Finn? I walked closer to the voice and shook my head. I swear, one day I am going to bunch Berry in the face. I scowled at her, ready to break in and take them to glee when she saw me. Her eyes got wide before she looked back at Finn and played that "Oh no I'm crying" game. When Finn hugged her and she gave me a sickening smile. I rolled my eyes and coughed. Finn turned around and smiled.

"Hey Quinn!"

"You two are supposed to be in Glee right now," I said, frowning. Realization went through his features as he heard me. He gave me a sheepish smile before shrugging.

"She's right. Come on Rachel," he said, walking toward me. He pulled out for a hug, but I rejected it and gave him "the look".

"Just hurry up." Annoyed, I walked back to class.

"So what was up with you today?" Finn was driving me home today. Since we lived close to each other, we drove each other back and forth. It stopped when he started dating Rachel, but it made me happier to know that he still wanted to.

"Nothing. I'm just sick of seeing Rachel string you along like that," I said honestly, looking out the window. I could already feel Finn getting mad at me. I sighed and turned to look at him.

"Listen. I don't want to do this right now, okay? So just shut up and get me home." I frowned at him and turned my iPod loud, Taylor Swift blasting through the speakers.

I could defiantly feel Finn shifting next to me in uncomfort.

* * *

The next day was better.

Quinn didn't seem as mad at me, but it defiantly wasn't what it used to be. I sighed and scribbled in my notebook, not bothering to pay attention to what our teacher was saying. Rachel was sitting next to me, doing her best to copy down _everything _our teacher was saying.

She turned and gave me a smile. When I smiled back she went back to the notes and I breathed a sigh of relief. I don't know if she noticed or not, because I lifted my hand and frowned.

"May I be excused?" Our teacher nodded and went back to her lecture. Rachel was about to ask the same thing, but the glare I gave her stopped her in her tracks. She shrunk back into the vulnerable girl I knew last year, and for a second I wanted to hug her and tell her that everything would be okay, but instead I turned and headed out the door with my things.

The hallways were clear; a good sign. The first thing I did was go to my locker and put everything away. Then I grabbed my car keys and closed it.

"Why am I so confused? It wasn't like this two months ago. Ugh, it was perfect two months ago." I sighed and was about to walk out to my car when I heard something. It was so soft, I couldn't be sure that I had heard it, but it was there. Two people were kissing. Believe me, normally I wouldn't care at all, but this time was different.

So I snuck over to the projection room and peeked in.

I almost gasped when I saw who it was.

Quinn and Sam.

Quinn was laughing at something he had just said, and he was running his hand through her hair. They were laying down on the hangout set, looking…happy. The feeling that went through me was intense, seriously. I never knew I could feel _that _bad. I stood there, open-mouthed, as my best friend made out with some kid she barely knew.

I'm pretty sure that's why it hurt. I was afraid she was going to get hurt. Yeah, that's it. Quinn's eyes caught mine for a moment and she pulled back from Sam. She gave me the weirdest look and frowned.

"Finn?" She asked, appalled that I was watching. Before Sam could turn around I ducked out of view and looked around. Dang. I put my hands in my pockets and started walking outside to my car.

Opening the door I got in and turned the engine on, switching my iPod to The Runaways. I sighed and pressed my forehead to the steering wheel, Cherie Currie and Joan Jett singing about nothing. I leaned back and pressed on the gas, pulling out and driving away from the school.

I knew where I wanted to go.

It was a long drive, but I got there easy enough. I stepped out of the car and walked to my dad's grave. I kneeled down and smiled a little.

"Hey Dad. I just need to talk to you for a little bit." I took in a deep breath and for an hour just… talked. I told him about Quinn and how I missed her, how I thought Sam wasn't right for her, and how I was confused about Rachel.

"I like her, I really do, but it's just… everybody says she's bad for me, and I can't see that. Quinn tells me things that she does when I'm not looking and it's like, what? I know she wouldn't do that!" I sighed and got up. Dusting the dirt off of my pants I thanked my dad for listening and started walking back to my car. When I opened the door I saw that my phone had five missed calls and one text. They were all from Rachel. I opened the text message and felt my heart stop.

**We need to talk, Finn. –Rachel**


	2. Chapter Two

"Was he spying on us?" Sam asked. I propped myself up on my elbows and shrugged. Honestly, I had no idea what he was doing, but all I knew was that he was in trouble. Even if he was just passing by, he had no right to stare at me for kissing _my _boyfriend. Sam already noticed that I was getting upset and he placed his hand on my head, smoothing my hair out.

"Calm down babe, I'll ask him what's up today at practice, okay?" I laughed at this and put my hand on his face.

"He's my best friend, I'll ask him," Sam frowned when I said this, but I made that smile turn around when I leaned up and gave him a kiss. Oh yeah, that shut him up. He started to get too close to my hips, which you know, I don't dig that. I groaned and pushed him off.

"Sam, you know I don't like that!" I crossed my arms and frowned at him.

"Quinn…"  
"I'll talk to you later Sam." I said, getting up and brushing off my Cheerio's uniform. He just gave an exasperated sigh and threw up his hands. He'd have to get used to that since we're dating now; if there is one thing that I don't do is put out. Sure, I'll kiss my boyfriend, but nothing below the belt. As president of the Celibacy club I have a reputation to upkeep.

I think the best thing about Finn is that, unlike everyone else, he doesn't tease me about my beliefs. Sam voiced that he hated when I didn't let him get further than a kiss, but I'm not giving my virginity up for some kid that I might not even stay with.

There were a ton of kids in the hallway; I was surprised at how Figgins didn't seem to care anymore. Once he and that one girl got together, he stopped being a good principal. Coach Sue insisted that she should take over, but the school board pretended that they didn't notice. Why, I'll never know.

And besides, it's none of my business, right? Looking over at a nearby wall-clock, I noted that it was just a few minutes before Gym. I frowned and started walking to the lockers. I love Gym, believe me, but I wasn't looking forward to seeing Finn, Rachel, and Santana. Brittany was cool, but Santana was starting to become hard to talk to.

I pushed open the large gym doors and frowned when all the boys were already out. But that isn't what made me upset; Finn wasn't here. Oh, great, so he spied on us while on his way to ditch. The annoyance was building when I opened the Girl's Locker-room, and I pretty much exploded when Santana opened her mouth.

"And here, ladies and gentlemen, is the amazing sea-cow I've been telling you about! Be careful, any sudden movements can cause her to strike." Half of the girls laughed, while the other half just stared in amazement that she had said that. I turned to look at her and tried to put as much venom in my mouth that I could.

"Listen, Santana. I know that it must be so hard to keep your mouth shut, but maybe once you stop insulting others, you can work on what _you _look like." I smiled and walked over to my locker, opening it and taking my clothes out. I knew that was mean, but I felt smug when I heard Santana gasp, and a confused Brittany.

"Why are you upset? What happened?"

The rest of the period we played volleyball and the guys played basketball. Halfway through Rachel came up to me with an innocent expression on her face.

"Quinn?" She asked in her best suck-up voice.

I frowned, but looked down at her.

"Um. I was just wondering if you knew where Finn was?" I barked a laugh and shook my head.

"Why should I care?" I could hear the gasps of a few kids around us, but Rachel stayed silent. She observed me with large brown eyes before pulling a cell phone out of her pocket. I frowned and went back to the game.

Gosh. Boys suck.

* * *

I gulped and looked at the time. One-forty. She could wait for a little while, right? Just until school got out. I sighed and pressed my forehead to the steering wheel again. What did she want to talk about? I tried to think of a reason that she would be upset with me, but I didn't know. I was debating on whether or not to go back to school, but I figured that it would probably be a bad idea.

So I decided to just go home. I didn't care if my mum got mad at me or not; I'd explain it to her later. When I turned the radio on, the first thing I heard was A Day to Remember. I smiled a little, this band was pretty good, but then I heard the song.

_Hey sweetie, I need you here tonight  
And I know that you don't wanna be leaving  
Yeah, you want it but I can't help it  
I just feel complete when you're by my side  
But I know you can't come home 'til they're singin'_

I frowned and turned the radio off again. Yeah, I don't need a breaking-up song when I'm going through… whatever I'm going through. The roads were surprisingly busy for a Thursday, but then again, it was the afternoon. It took half-an-hour before I actually got home. The clock said two-ten, so I guess I wouldn't have to explain anything to my mum after all. I could say I got let out early.

"Anybody home?" I asked when I walked in the door. There was no answer, so I figured that she was out with Burt. Good, I could call Rach in peace. The second I touched my phone I got a message from Quinn.

**Can we talk later? –Q&S**

I sighed and text back;

**Yeah, sure. Later though cause I gotta talk to Rach.**

I pressed the green button and the little number five and waited a few seconds before somebody picked up.

"Um. Hello?"  
"Oh, Finn! Hold on, I was just on the elliptical." I heard a few beeps and the shutting down of a machine.

"Okay. So. Finn, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" I asked, feeling my stomach turn.

"Do you love me?"  
"What?"  
"That's it. Do. You. Love me?" I put the phone down and turned it on speaker. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Why would you even ask something like that? Rach, you know I love you." Okay, so that was a little bit of a lie. I loved her, but not like _that. That _would take time. I heard her give a little laugh on the other end.

"But I need to hear you say it. I mean, you've been spending a lot more time with Quinn lately… I just thought…" I heard sniffles and felt horrible.

"Rach, no, please. You know we're just friends, she's like my sister." She laughed and I could just… feel her smile.

"Okay, okay. Hey, can I come over tonight? We can have some fun," her voice trailed off slightly. I knew she wasn't talking about sex; she was like Quinn and totally believed in sex _after _marriage. I smiled and picked the phone up again.

"Yeah. Why not now? My mum isn't home, so, yeah." She giggled and I heard her hair bobbing up and down.

"Sounds perfect."

So an hour later we were on my bed cuddling, making out, and just talking. I couldn't remember the last time that we had just… ya know, had a good time. Rachel had been getting harder and harder to like, but now I couldn't remember why I was even mad at her in the first place.

"I love you, Finn."

"I love you too Rach."

I pulled her closer and brought the covers over us. Her brown hair just cascaded over the back of my pillow. She turned and smiled at me. We were getting closer and closer until my phone started beeping. She let out an exasperated sigh and turned over, clutching the covers for warmth. I kissed her on the cheek and laughed.

"I'll go turn the heater up, okay?" She nodded and closed her eyes. I wiggled out of the bed and started to walk to my door when I remembered the phone. I scurried back and grabbed it before opening the door. The screen was lit up with Quinn's name, and I frowned. I shoved the phone back in my pocket, turned up the heater, and raced back to my girlfriend.

* * *

I was sitting at home listening to Taylor Swift and sighed. There was a party Saturday night, and Sam wanted me to go with him, but… I couldn't explain it, but I really didn't want to be seen in public with him. I felt bad, but that was how I felt. I mean don't get me wrong; I really like him, but something put me off. He seemed to take advantage of the fact that I was upset at Finn to try and convince me of the reasons of why he is a bad friend. That was probably it.

"Hah. Sam, Finn will always be more important than you. He's been there for everything, and… Gosh. He's just awesome." I wasn't saying it to anybody really, but I got a weird look from my dog. I laughed and called her over to me. She was a little white terrier with a big attitude. She liked to snap at Finn's ankles when he ignored her. I brought her up close and kissed her forehead. She barked happily and licked my face. I laughed and then sighed. Finn hadn't text me back yet. A bitter feeling came to my stomach.

Probably with Rachel.

Yeah, he has a social life. Not like I can't, right? So I picked up my phone and dialed a seven digit number.

"Yeah. Puck? It's me, Quinn. Listen, do you want to hang out tonight? At seven? Okay, see you then." I smiled and put Pepper down. I had three hours until Puck came over, so I grabbed my best dress and went to the shower.

It wasn't a date. We were just hanging out as friends, but there isn't any reason I don't need to look good, right? I nodded to myself and slipped into the bathroom, the steam already enveloping me.

_NeverGoesToSleep: Thank you! I write a lot, so this will probably be updated frequently. c:_

_A Sparkle and A Twirl: Thank you so much! Yeah, I love them as friends, but they can never be 'just friends' in my book. c;_


	3. Chapter Three

So a few hours later a knock was at my door when I finished getting ready. My mum laughed at me and asked why I was making such a big deal since he was just a friend. I smiled and told her that I had a reputation to upkeep. My father answered the door, and I could literally _feel_ him judge Puck.

"So… you're my daughter's friend?"

"Sure am." I peered down from the top of the stairs and felt my breath hitch. Puck looked _really_ nice today. He had a pair of black jeans on, a white shirt, and he got a great jacket to go with it. He was spinning his car keys in his hands when he looked up and saw me. A grin stretched over his face when he saw me, which made my father turn around and put a forced smile on. I sighed and started walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Q. You look smoki- nice." Puck looked at my dad with a sheepish grin and then back at me. I smiled. He was at least trying to be a nice person. Maybe it was so my dad didn't kick him out, but it made me smile nonetheless.

"You look really good too, Puck. Is anyone else coming?" He took out his phone and opened it. I got a little nervous; I didn't want anyone bad coming.

"Oh, uh, I think that Brittany and Mike are coming." I smiled a little.

"Artie or Tina?"

"Maybe Artie, Tina's parents don't want her doing anything with me." This caused a suspicious look to form on my dad's face, and Puck to burst out laughing. He nodded toward his car and turned around. I kissed my dad on the cheek and smiled.

"I'll be back by eleven, okay dad?" He grunted and closed the door behind me. Puck was already in the car. I was about to open the passenger door when I saw that Mike was already in there. I broke into a grin as he pointed to the back. I nodded and got in.

"Hey Mike!" I smiled. He turned around and gave me a high five.

"We're gonna go to Duds, that fine with you? Oh, and Brittany is gonna meet us there." I nodded, that was great! Hopefully this evening was going to be great. I was with all – some – of my best friends. We sat in silence for a moment before Puck broke the ice.

"So uh, what's goin' on with you and Frankenteen?" I barked out a laugh and rolled my eyes.

"So don't want to talk about it. Let's talk about you instead. How are you and that one girl?" His face lit up immediately.

"Kezzi? She's awesome. I mean, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I might stop fooling around with Santana and Brittany for her." He said this like cheating was no big deal. I frowned and lifted an eyebrow.

"You're still cheating on her? Noah, she really likes you. Don't do this to her, okay?" He looked over in embarrassment and shrugged.

"Hell. Do you know me? It's amazing I'm even considering this extreme change in behavior." That got Mike laughing too. It was no joke that Puck didn't like Rachel after she broke up with him. He didn't really like her in the first place, but according to him, 'nobody breaks up with him and lives to tell the tale!'

"Oh, but Puck, that is such an atrocious thing to do!" We were laughing still when we walked into the restaurant. Mike put his arm around me and started to tickle me, which made me freak out.

"No, stop! Stop!" I giggled, laughing even harder when people started to stare.

"Did a tall blonde chick come in yet? Kind of… special?" He looked past the boy in front of them and saw Brittany waving at them with the biggest grin on her face.

"Oh, uh, never mind. Come on guys." He brushed past the boy and went to the table Brittany was at. She hugged him, and then ran over to tickle me when she saw Mike doing it. I was on the verge of tears at this point and struggled to sit down.

"Stooop," I dragged the word out, which made Brittany tilt her head.

"But laughing is fun…" She murmured, sitting down with Mike. I reached over and poked her in the side, which made her giggle. Puck, in turn, launched into an attack on my side. When the waiter came she laughed.

"Tickles all around?" She smiled at her own joke, and even more so when Brittany laughed. She looked at me and mouthed, "I don't get it." Everybody ordered what they wanted and the night launched into a fit of talking, laughing, and more tickling.

* * *

"Thanks for setting this up, Q. Tonight was pretty awesome." Mike hugged me when we got to his house. He gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek and threatened to hug Puck if he kept making fun of him.

"Ah, come here. No homo." We laughed as Puck gave him the death-hug. After that, he dropped Brittany off.

"Quinnie, we should have a sleepover next time! Just you and me, we can talk about cute boys and girls and stuff." She smiled and gave me a tiny hug before hopping out of the car and into her house. We could see her parents giving her a hug and asking how it went. I sighed. My dad would ask how it went, but then he'd have to care. A few houses before mine Puck turned the car off and looked at me.

"What, do you want me to walk?" I asked, confused. He laughed and shrugged.

"It's only a few doors if you want, but that's not why I stopped. I said I wouldn't talk about it, so you're gonna have to. You've been giving off this lame-ass vibe all night and I wanna know what's up." He was frowning at me by this point, but I just sighed and shook my head.

"Why did Rachel have to move here? I mean, Finn was normal before she did. Now he's even more idiotic than before!" I yelled, crossing my arms. Puck extended an arm and dropped it over my shoulder.

"Dude, listen. They're probably gonna go off and get married, judging by the way she looks at him. He does it sometimes too, but I think he just wants sex or something. Or he feels bad for her. Whatever." He paused and grinned when he saw me smiling.

"Yeah, she's hot but that personality is super crazy. There's no way he likes her for _that_!" He smoothed my hair out and then got all serious. I looked at him with worry before he started talking again.

"I mean… Finn is really freaking stupid if he doesn't see what he's giving away." He leaned in closer, but I pushed him away.

"Don't! Finn will get mad!" It took a second, but I realized what I just said.

"No, I mean Sam. Sam will get mad." Puck leaned back in his seat and smiled.

"Sure. Yeah, that's totally what you meant. Let's get you home."

* * *

After Rachel went home I stared at the clock and frowned. Nine-forty. I wasn't tired, but I didn't exactly want to talk to anybody. Well, except Quinn, but I figured she was mad at me still. I watched as the minutes ticked by. Ten had gone by before I couldn't wait anymore. I forgot about the text that she sent me until I opened my phone again.

**Hi.**

Just one word?

**Um, hey. Why did you get rid of the Q&S thing?** I sent it and then brought out my guitar. I started plucking the chords to To Plot to Bomb the Panhandle when I saw my phone buzz again. I reached for it and frowned when I read the reply.

**I can't talk right now; I'm out with Puck, Brittany, and Mike. Sorry. Oh, and –Q&S**

It did make me smile that she put it back, though. It made me feel like she wasn't going to do anything stupid with Puck. She already did one stupid thing, but in her defense, Puck did get her drunk. They didn't do anything crazy like have sex, but he did manage to do some bad things. He bragged about it in the locker-room when I heard about it. After that, we really weren't friends anymore. I sighed and went back to the guitar. An hour or two passed before I got another text.

**Hey! How was your day? (:–Q&S**

** Oh, uhm. It was pretty good… yours?**

** Wonderful. Hey, there's a party on Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? –Q&S**

** Sure. If it makes you happy.**

** Thanks. Talk to you tomorrow, okay? –Q&S**

** Okay. Goodnight. **I rubbed my eyes and then sent another text.

**I miss you, Q.**

** ..I miss you too, Finn. I really do. I'm sorry about the fight we got in; let's just forget it, okay? –Q&S**

** Great! **

I went to bed with a huge smile on my face. The next day we kept true to our word, but unfortunately, something bad had to happen. We were laughing at lunch when Sam came over and punched me in the face. I mean he actually punched _me!_

"Dude! What's your freaking problem?" I yelled, clenching my fists. Quinn stared at Sam in horror as he swung again. Then he looked down at Quinn and pointed at her.

"She is a lying, cheating **whore!**"

"Sam! What are you talking about? Even though Quinn can sometimes be a little hard to understand, I know she would never do such a thing as horrid as-" Rachel tried to stick up for her, but Sam didn't let her finish.

"She cheated on **me** with **Finn!**"

_Oh, silly little bird. Spreading rumors like wildfire now, are we?_

_I didn't know where to end it, so hopefully this chapter was okay. n_n_


	4. Chapter Four

I looked at Sam with tears in my eyes. Where did he hear that? I would never do _anything _like that! I looked over at Rachel and saw that she was doing the same thing to Finn. She turned to me and shook her head. I quickly lifted my hands and shook my head.

"No, I didn't do anything!" I cried out, but Sam wasn't listening. He grabbed Finn by the shirt and literally growled. Finn shoved him off and I could feel the fire in his heart go off.

"Listen, you idiot. I'm in love with Rachel. Rachel. Quinn is like a sister to me. And come on bro, you know she loves you." Finn looked over at me with a pained look on his face. I copied it and turned to Sam. Standing up, I slowly walked over to him. I grabbed his hand and felt the tears fall when he shook it away.

"Sam. You know that I would never do anything like that. Who told you that?" I managed to at least get this out. He looked at the floor for a moment before answering.

"Puck."

There was no way.

No way in _hell._

Finn wasn't thinking the same thing, already running out of the room. Everybody could hear him yelling for Puck. Sam looked at me again when the realization kicked in. First came remorse, and then came blind fury. I reached out for him in horror when he sped out. I looked over at Rachel and felt a sickness coming over me. I reached for her hand and wanted to barf when she took it.

"Let's stop them. Please, just stop him Rachel." A grin spread over her face as she nodded and proceeded to pull me in their direction.

* * *

"Puckerman!" I growled, ripping open the locker room door. He smirked at me and lifted an eyebrow.

"So, just a guess. You heard it?" I wanted to punch the grin off his face.

"No shit, Sherlock!" He actually looked surprised that I cussed. He sighed and got up, holding his hands up.

"Just listen man, ten seconds, okay?" I frowned, but nodded.

"When I was out with her yesterday, I tried to kiss her. Hey, I said hold on! Okay, yeah, I tried to. You know I really like her, but when she pushed me away she didn't say no for Sam. She said your name, man. I kinda thought you guys were fooling around." For some reason, this didn't help at all. I felt my muscles tense up and I lifted my hand to punch him when the Sam came bursting in, the girls following shortly after. Everybody turned to stare at them when a smile crept onto my face.

"You guys know this is the boy's locker room?" Quinn rolled her eyes and snatched her hand away from Rachel. Wow, she really did hate her. The venom on her face was… scary. Sam looked at Puck and shrugged.

"The hell man? You want to ruin relationships, go screw Brittany." He frowned and took Quinn's hand. Good God he changed sides quickly. Rachel gasped at his wording. Puck shrugged and then turned to me again.

"I don't know what the hell you and Quinn are doing, but either get with her or stop. Don't lead her on. I care about her, too." It was low enough for me to hear, and for everybody else to think it was a threat. When he was gone Rachel clung to me and sighed in relief.

"I knew that you two would never do anything that appalling to us." I smiled a little. Then I remembered his words.

"_She said your name."

* * *

_

"So… you two really didn't do anything?" I sighed and pushed Sam off of me.

"I told you no like, fifteen times. Do you need me to make a record of it?" He laughed and pulled me back.

"It's just that… I really like you. I really do, and it scared me. Is that so bad?" I smiled and leaned my head in his shoulder. It was nice like this, just cuddling and stuff. Then he reached for Finn's guitar (he left it at my house the other day) and smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow; another song? I could feel the butterflies as he started to sing.

_I've never seen a smile that can light the room like yours  
it's simply radiant, I feel more with everyday that goes by  
I watch the clock to make my timing just right_

_would it be okay?  
Would it be okay if I took your breath away?_

I grinned and leaned over to kiss him. Yeah, I really liked this.

* * *

"Hey, Finn?" I smiled and hugged my best friend as he looked up from his game. The hug was kinda awkward, since he was sitting down.

"Yeah Quinnie?" I felt my heart race when he said it like that.

"There's a party at Mike's house tonight. Wanna go with me?" I watched as he shrugged, a grin forming.

"Won't Sam get mad?" I sighed. Sam would get upset, but nobody would care at the party. Everybody would be drunk as hell."

"Who cares? We're just friends, you know that. Let's have some fun." He laughed and nodded.

"Why not?" I did feel a little bad though; he hated parties. It made me flutter to know he'd do it for me.

* * *

Quinn and I carpooled to the party together. She goes to parties all the time, but this was the first party that I've been to since… what happened with Puck. But I'm not going to go into that right now. Quinn looked over at me and smiled. Gosh, she looked fantastic tonight. Rachel was supposed to be here too, but I wasn't concerned about that right now.

"I'll go get some punch, okay? Then we'll go dance or something. It'll help get your mind off of… her, okay?" She grinned and started to walk inside the house. I was about to follow her when Matt walked up.

"Finn, dog! What are you doing here? I thought you didn't do parties anymore?" He slapped a hand on my back and laughed. I gave him a smile; I didn't really want to talk about this right now.

"Oh, you know. Kinda want to get my mind off of things." I told him. He nodded and then looked around. He leaned in closer.

"Be careful though, bud. Puck brought the beer, he might spike the punch." My eyes got huge when I heard this. I frowned and looked to where Quinn was coming out. Before I could tell her about the punch she shoved the cup to my mouth.

"Dude, this tastes awesome!" She giggled, drinking some of hers. Yeah, since she pretty much forced it to my mouth I had no choice to drink it, and wow. She was right. I felt giddy all of a sudden.

"You're right! What is this?" I asked, taking another sip. She shrugged and smiled.

"Dunno, but let's go dance!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the house, where Mike had gone all nightclub and darkened everything except for a few strobe lights. There were a bunch of teenagers dancing, probably drunk. The furniture had been pushed to the walls to make room for a giant dance floor.

We started dancing to the techno that was blaring when Quinn started to get a bit too close. I smiled and looked down at her.

"Wo-woah. Quinn, whatchu doing?" She looked up at me with those bright green eyes and shrugged.

"Having fun dancing!" She laughed and I laughed and it was just really good. Somebody came up to us and offered another drink. We grabbed the cups and, while Quinn just scarfed it down, I sniffed it a little. It didn't smell like alcohol, but it looked like it. Hesitantly, I drank it.

Things started to get a little blurry here. I'm not the smartest kid, but I knew when it was getting a little out of hand. I grabbed Quinn's hand to lead her to the couch when a small figure walked up to me.

"Finn? What are you doing here? With _her?"_ Rachel. I let go if Quinn's hand immediately and held mine up. I was about to say something when Quinn laughed and took mine again.

"We're having _fun,_ now back off. We're here together, Berry." Even when she was drunk she could sound mad as hell. I felt a little regret at letting her get alcohol in her system, but heck, she was a lightweight. Rachel looked at her like she was mad.

"Are… are you drunk?" She asked.

"Course not! Now, let's go dance Finn." She pulled me deeper into the crowd of kids until Rachel couldn't be seen anymore. She giggled a little and pulled me closer. She looked up and frowned at me.

"Finn? What's wrong?" I sighed and shrugged.

"That totally ruined my party mood. Maybe we should just leave." I said. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go get some punch and talk, then. Wait, wasn't that our plan in the first place?" She shrugged and walked over to the kitchen. I sighed and followed. Well, if I'm gonna get drunk, might as well do it right, eh? She was about to get some of the punch when I stopped her. I looked around for the white bottle and grabbed it. I smiled at her and opened the cap. She giggled and clapped her hands as I poured it.

After that I'm pretty sure my mind was dead.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto a couch, laughing along with her. Our words were slightly slurred as we were talking.

"So, how is Sam?"

"Super boring! Nothing like you, Finny." She purred. I laughed and shrugged.

"Yeah, I bet. I'm just so full of act-" She cut me off as she leaned over and put her cheek on mine.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked, worry going through me. She's not thinking of what I'm thinking, right?

"Having a little fun with my best friend. Now shut up." She grinned against my mouth as she started to kiss me. I gasped and pushed my hips up a little. She giggled at me and pulled me up.

After a minute or two she got up and grabbed my hand.

"Where we goin?" I asked, eyes looking all over her body. She didn't answer and just led me upstairs. A quick lock of the door would make sure nobody would come in after us. She raced over to the bed and smiled.

"Come join me! I'm lonely." She gave me that pouty face that I always loved. I nodded and rushed over to join her. She lay down as I got over her. Quinn bit her lip and something flashed in her eyes.

The last thing I remembered was my best friend taking her top off for me.

_I'm so so sorry for not updating in a month. I feel so bad, but hopefully this makes up for it? I'm getting back into my writing style, so enjoy this crappish chapter please. ene_

_Also, I've had this scene in mind ever since I started the story. They won't get together the next few chapters though… at least not yet._


End file.
